Girl from 6 & Boy from 2
by Giselle Riddle-Malfoy-Potter
Summary: story of cato and girl who he can't have full summary inside


Girl from 6 and Boy from 2

Paring: Cato/Penelope (oc)

Summary: What if there was different tribute from district 6 and Cato was love with here? This is story about who didn't have chance to be together in life, but in death. Au story little

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

Cato Pov

If somebody would ask were or when it all started, there would be two answers.

First option is that all started in reaping like there was destiny that we will meet or something other mystic shit.

She was from district 6 and I was from 2, I volunteer and she did not, She was looking she was already death and I was happy for this little game, but of course there is other option that there was destiny or mystic moment in recap of reaping, and that option is we meet in Capitol after tribute parade, in same elevator. But Back to tribute parade our district were dressed like gladiators and your district was this metallic/silver fast looking dress and their idea was look like luxurious and fast transportation ways. There we meet first time in city circle.

Memories Cato pov

But our first true meeting were training centre… you were so bored, tried for anything there, I was practicing my killing skills and you was practicing surveying skills. True reason why I noticed you was that first day you were just looking what we were doing.

Then that night we meet in roof top, you were so shy and you didn't talk much, but you make me smile and feel good.

That's how I get to know Penelope Gabriella Cassandra Porter.

In training you were always alone you didn't ever talk with anybody.

I trained with other careers, but I always end up looking you and thinking you, and in night time we always end up roof top together.

Then there were Caesar interview, were you decide drop bomb, in my neck.

When Caesar asked how you are going to win what's your strategy, you did tell you don't have any because, you going to die soon anyway.

You make everybody go to shock and specially me.

Where I was sadistic killer, you were sarcastic loony how waits death, and once again we end up in roof one last time.

You did surprise me you took my hand and gave light kiss into my cheek.

We didn't talk much, like always just some small talk and awkward silent, but it doesn't bother either of us. Then you start tell me about your Cancer. Then we leave back to our floors but before I ask your provision to kiss you and you gave your provision.

Next day game starts and I switch in to killer mode. I want kill you first, then nobody else can't kill, but I can't kill you why?! Because I need you or something or just like look how game will chance?

I start look for you then I notice you in tree line with nothing with you, no backpack, no food, and no knife, NO anything! Are you try get killed, well yes, but still… I know you were strong but not like lover boy from 12, or maybe you have some strange strategy. Oh you had really good strategy well it surprise me completely. When we (careers as others calls us) start looking for other tributes from forest, you came back cornucopia, and steal one backpack, sleeping pack, food and one samurai sword as you called it and you fill your water bottles. Then you leaved from cornucopia other direction than other were going, but you meet boy from 4… you killed him… you cut his head off.

I meet you two days after game started. We meet in middle of forest little after forest fire. You was sitting close of small cave, and you looked happy and peaceful for first time in games, maybe you are little crazy, but I don't care. You notice me and put finger in your lips and that's tells me to be quiet, but I don't understand why? Then I hear steps, before I can do anything, you attack guy from 10 and you kill him mercilessly and soon he lies front of me death. You don't react while I stare at you surprised and shocked. Then you look me again and you raise your eyebrow.

"What?" is all what you ask. I answer I'm only say I'm surprised you kill so mercilessly. You said "Well I don't wanna die yet, and after all this is only surviving."

We talk only little while about game, kills and other, and then we live different directions.

We don't until after jakker tackker attack. That night I spent time alone in lake when came look at me.

I tried telling you were crazy I won't want kill you, but others wont be that understanding, even that I told you suppose to be my kill.

You smirk evilly and ask do I worry about you.

I try to make you leave, but instead you take you clothes off, you wear only black lacy underwear, and I don't know are you or more redder from face. Then you hug me tiedly. My arms go over you and I think, I going to protect you from everybody. Then you leave form my arms and ask if I would like swim with you. I love it (swimming I mean), after little while you are about leave and I don't leave you so I go little despair and tell you those fateful words I love you. You look me like I was crazy and then you smile and say "You silly, we can't be together." I feel my face falling, but then you grip my face and kiss me with passion and needy way.

Then you say "I love you too." And then you leave me again.

Game goes on but I don't think winning, mostly my mind goes to you and my fantasies kill bitch in flames.

Then their dare change rules so lover boy and flame lady could win together, why not me and Penelope aren't we cute enough, or because we didn't told our feelings in Caesar live show or because we weren't from same district.

I start think your face, your turquoise eyes, light brown hair, your smile and pink lips.

Guys started fall on and people in Capitol start get bored so they decide is time for feast.

The Feast the part of game wits chance all… Clove was in the Cornucopia waiting for catpiss and I was looking for catpiss, but truth was that I didn't looking her but you Penelope. Then I heard Clove screams and I go panic, I run back cornucopia and she is dying, I notice you run and grip your small pack and run same direction than Thresh was running, I go after you.

Then I hear you screaming in pain and now I was truly going panic, I start run fast as I can. Then I found you with Thresh.

You was stab into stomach and so was Thresh, There was moment when I first truly lost my mind and I killed Thresh without hesitation.

When Thresh lies death I run back to you and start hold you.

You smiled me weakly and almost colour from your face was leaved and I couldn't hold my cry. Tears were running in my cheeks, and then you tell me you are cold, I gave you my jacket you were trembling and I hold against my chest. You tried dry my tears and then you laugh, I ask why and you say you make it top 4. We laugh together and you make me promise that I try to win. You tell me I'm warm so I hold you even closer if it's possible. Then you tell me you love and I told that I love you too and then we kiss. Soon you were death.

I cried and screamed. Oh joy all people in Panem will see that I'm weak and crying.

I was going look for Peeta and Katniss (I'm actually talking them in first name basics, oh lord), but then those dogs or wolfs came and I going back to cornucopia. There were even our old friends, running same direction as I was.

When we were top of cornucopia, I told Katniss I was already death because, of you, I was death without of you and I told her all about us and she seemed understand all. But she shoots me in hand so lover boy who I about kill was free and I felled for dog food.

That torture hell it was long and dogs/wolfs were mutant dog/wolf version of you.

Finally Katniss gave me relief and shoot me.

Then I wake up in heaven as you told me. Well I was so big shock when I saw your face again. We did go despaired hug and you tell me all about how game ended and all about heaven.

But I couldn't care less because now I can have you and that's everything that matters. Now we are angels together.


End file.
